ONE AND ONLY
by Kaisoo Land
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk, entah itu pergi keluar atau sibuk berkutat dengan handphone nya. Akhir – akhir ini dia berubah, entah sikapnya atau kebiasaannya. Tak ada lagi pelukan hangat atau kecupan sebelum tidur. Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai lupa, bahwa aku merindukannya yang dulu. Yaoi / KAISOO


ONE AND ONLY

Jongin & Kyungsoo

Support Cast: All EXO Member

Rated T

Written by : Admin Be

Summary

Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk, entah itu pergi keluar atau sibuk berkutat dengan handphone nya. Akhir – akhir ini dia berubah, entah sikapnya atau kebiasaannya. Tak ada lagi pelukan hangat atau kecupan sebelum tidur. Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai lupa, bahwa aku merindukannya yang dulu.

Semua mulai terasa berbeda. Aku dan dia.

Atau mungkin ini karena aku yang tak bisa menerima keadaan?

Atau mungkin ini karena aku yang tidak bisa mengerti posisinya?

Egoiskah aku?

Salahkah aku?

Entahlah, yang jelas aku ingin semua kembali seperti dulu.

-Kyungsoo

* * *

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang duduk bersila diatas sofa ruang TV. Ia terlihat asik sedang mengetik pesan dengan jarinya yang terlihat piawai. Kekehan kecil kadang terdengar dari bibirnya. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada handphone sehingga ia tak sadar sedari tadi Kyungsoo memandangnya resah.

"Jongin.."

"hhmm?" gumam Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone nya.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan, ia berjalan mendekati sofa dan mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Jongin.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo sudah duduk disampingnya. Ia meletakkan handphone nya diatas meja,

"aku ingin menanyakan satu hal.."

"apa itu?"

"Jongin… kenapa se—

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena tepat saat itu handphone Jongin berbunyi, seseorang telah menelponnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin langsung mengambil handphone nya. "Ya, Hallo.." Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

"Ah benarkah? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang. Tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Oke baiklah. 30 menit lagi aku sampai…" jongin menutup telponnya lalu meenoleh ke arah Kyungsoo "Ah ya.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap Jongin ragu. Jongin terlihat terburu-buru dan jika ia menanyakannya sekarang maka ia yakin ia akan mendapatkan yang jawaban yang kurang memuaskan.

"Hyung?"

"Eh.. nanti saja.."

"Oke baiklah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu.." Jongin berdiri lalu memasukkan handphone nya disaku jeans nya. "Mungkin aku pulang larut malam. Tidak usah menungguku seperti kemarin hyung. Tidurlah duluan jika kau mengantuk.."

"Ehm.." jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang TV yang menyisakan Kyungsoo sendiri. Didalam hatinya berkecamuk melihat kepergian Jongin, berbagaipertanyaan yang meresahkan nya pun mulai terlintas. _"mau kemana dia? Ada urusan apa? Kenapa sampai larut malam? Dan… dengan siapa dia pergi?"_

* * *

Seminggu terakhir ini matanya sulit untuk terpejam, rasa sepi dan gelisah mampu membuatnya tergaja sampai sosok yang ditunggunya pulang, biasanya lewat tengah malam sisi kosong diranjangnya baru ditempati.

Sebelum tidur mereka memiliki kebiasaan yang manis. Berbaring saling berhadapan dibalik selimut tebal dan memulai cerita konyol tentang apa yang mereka alami dalam satu hari. Menertawakan kepolosan Lay yang dengan mudahnya di kerjai oleh Chen, mengadu betapa seringnya Chanyeol menendang bokong Jongin yang tertidur di ruang latihan, dan mendengarkan nasehat panjang dari Suho hingga membuat Xiumin kelaparan.

Setelah menceritakan hal konyol, biasanya mereka akan menghayalkan masa depan mereka yang sukses mengukirkan senyuman manis di bibir masing-masing. Membayangkan bagaimana mereka dapat bersatu tanpa adanya tentangan, tanpa ada pihak yang terluka, tanpa memikirkan banyaknya halangan yang bisa saja menghempaskan mereka.

Jika kantuk telah menyerang, biasanya Jongin akan mengecup kening Kyungsoo, lalu Kyungsoo akan mengambil posisi ternyamannya selama tidur, yaitu bergelung dalam pelukan hangat Jongin.

Namun kebiasaan manis itu perlahan mulai hilang seminggu belakangan ini. Jongin kerap disibukan oleh panggilan yang berasal dari telponnya yang mengharuskannya pergi hingga larut malam. Ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan siapa yang menelpon, Jongin hanya menghela nafas berat sambil berkata "kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku dapat mengatasinya sendiri.."

Memang diwaktu renggang seperti ini disaat promosi album baru telah selesai, para member kebanyakan melakukan aktivitas individunya, bahkan ada beberapa yang hanya berdiam diri di dorm, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo pikir ia dan Jongin dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Memasak makanan favorite mereka atau menonton film berdua sambil mematikan lampu diruang TV.

Tapi nyatanya Jongin pun disibukkan dengan aktivitas individunya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi didalam hatinya berkata bahwa semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian 1 april lalu.

"Hhhhhh..." Kyungsoo menarik selimut tebalnya hingga dada, seberapa pun keras usahanya memejamkan matanya, ia tetap tidak bisa jika Jongin belum ada disampingnya.

Derap langkah perlahan terdengar mendekati kamarnya, Kyungsoo menengok jam yang berada diatas nakasnya, 01.35 KST. Ini sudah keterlaluan, ini terlalu larut untuk aktivitas individu yang dilakukan Jongin.

Klek..

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Kyungsoo langsung terduduk diatas ranjangnya menatap Jongin yang terlihat berantakan.

"Jongin dari mana saja kau?"

"Nanti hyung, aku lelah.." Jawab Jongin tanpa menatap kearah Kyungsoo, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo menatap nanar pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja teertutup keras. _'ada apa denganmu Jongin?'_

15 menit kemudian Jongin telah keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ia melangkah mendekati ranjang. Kyungsoo masih setia duduk disana sambil menatap Jongin khawatir.

"Jongin…" Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hm.." balas Jongin sekenanya, ia melempar handuk kesofa lalu naik keatas ranjang mengambil posisi untuk beristirahat. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada dan berbalik kesamping membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Dari mana saja? Ini sudah jam berapa Jongin?"

"ada hal yang harus aku lakukan.."

"apa itu? Hal apa yang membuatmu sampai lupa waktu seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu dan jangan ikut campur.." balas Jongin dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Jongin kau—

"Hyung!" Jongin membalikkan badan dan menyentak selimutnya. "Aku lelah… tidak kah kau mengerti?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Jangan ikut campur dengan apa pun yang ku lakukan diluar sana, bukan urusan mu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Urus saja dirimu sendiri dan jangan mengkhawatirkan aku…"

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memanas, ia menunduk takut melihat Jongin yang menatapnya tajam. "Tapi Jongin aku hanya khawatir, aku hanya ingin membantumu agar masalah yang punya bisa sedikit berkurang.."

"Kau ingin membantu ku?" tanya Jongin sambil tertawa mengejek.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lalu mengangguk pelan. "Apapun.. asal masalah mu berkurang.."

"Pergi dan menjauhlah.."

"Ap- Apa?!" mata Kyungsoo sontak membulat dengan sempurna.

"Kau ingin membantuku kan? Aku ingin tanang…"Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang sayu, "Aku lelah hyung… mengertilah.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis."ah.. baiklah aku mengerti. Sekarang beristirahatlah… selamat malam Jonginnie…"

Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya lantas berbaring membelakangi Jongin. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang lalu menutup matanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini mengalir pelan. _'apapun itu, untuk mu Jongin'_

Semantara disisi lain, Jongin menatap sedih punggung kecil yang membelakanginya. Punggung itu terlihat bergetar pelan, dan ia yakin perkataannya tadi pasti membuat Kyungsoo sedih dan kecewa. ' _maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya tak ingin melihat mu sedih disaat hari itu tiba…"_

* * *

Keesokan paginya Jongin terbangun pada pukul 10.00 pagi. Ia meraba kesisi sampingnya dan menemukan tempat tersebut sudah kosong. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. "Hyung?"

Jongin menoleh kearah nakas disamping ranjangnya, disana terdapat kertas putih dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi bertuliskan _To: Jongin._ Diraihnya kertas tersebut lalu duduk dan membaca isinya.

 _Aku harap ini bisa membantumu. Sementara waktu aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak muncul dihadapanmu. Maafkan aku jika keberadaanku mengganggumu. Aku harap masalahmu bisa secepatnya selesai._

 _Jaga kesehatanmu Jongin. Jika kau membutuhkan ku telpon lah aku maka aku akn ada disampingmu secepat yang aku bisa._

 _See you._

 _Love you._

Jongin menutup matanya lalu menempelkan kertas tersebut ke dadanya. "maafkan aku hyung.." ujarnya lirih.

* * *

Baru 5 hari Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya, Jongin sudah terlihat kacau. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya kelihatan begitu menyeramkan, rambut halus yang tumbuh disekitar dagunya mulai terlihat, dan makannya pun tidak teratur yang membuat tubuhnya mengurus. Akhir- akhir ini ia juga terlihat sensitive, ada hal yang mengganggunya sedikit saja ia langsung marah.

"kau yang menginginkannya pergi menjauh kan agar kau bisa tenang? Lantas kenapa kau jadi seperti ini huh?" Chanyeol berjalan dari dapur membawa sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan air putih, ia meletakkannya diatas meja lalu duduk disofa.

"Makanlah.. aku tau masakan ku tidak seenak punya Kyungsoo, tapi setidaknya nasi goreng ini bisa menghilangkan suara perutmu yang kelaparan itu.." kata Chanyeol sambil menyikut pelan siku Jongin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak lapar.." kata Jongin malas.

"Astaga aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu makan. Kau hanya berada dikamar mu terus kan? Selain tidur tubuh mu juga butuh asupan Jongin. Makan atau kau akan—

"Oh my god.. Jongin astagaa!" Jongin dan Chanyeol sontak menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat Baekhyun yang berlari dari luar membawa sebuah Koran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat panic. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan muka datarnya. Sepertinya apa yang dipikirkannya sudah terjadi.

Baekhyun melemparkan Koran tersebut keatas meja, ia melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Jongin kesal. "Jadi ini alasannya kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini pulang larut? Dan oh astaga! Apa karena ini juga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar, ia berdiri melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang TV tak lupa ia menyenggol bahu Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun terhuyung. "YA KIM JONGIN!" desis Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol mengambil Koran yang tergeletak diatas meja dan mulai membaca judul yang menjadi halaman utama Koran tersebut.

' _KAI EXO makan malam bersama kekasihnya disebuah restoran mewah'_

"Oh god.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu membuang Koran tersebut ke sofa,"Aku harap mereka bisa mengatasinya.."

Baekhyun hanya menaik turunkan bahunya pasrah, Entahlah mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, semua sudah terencana begitu rapinya. Mereka hanya berharap Jongin dan Kyungsoo dapat melewati masalah mereka.

* * *

"Ah ya hyung aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku makan dan tidur dengan baik. Kau tau sepertinya berat badanku bertambah selama aku dirumah. Muka ku akan terlihat makin bulat seperti mochi.." Jawab Kyungsoo saat sebuah panggilan dari Suho masuk ke handphone nya.

Kini ia sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Menikmati suasana pagi sambil duduk menyesap teh hangat. Sedari tadi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Koran yang tersimpan rapi di mejanya. Mungkin ia bisa menyembunyikan keadaannya dengan mengontrol nada suaranya, tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Sakit, sedih dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan. Kenapa Jongin tidak memberitau nya? Kenapa Jongin justru menyuruhnya pergi? Tidak kah Jongin percaya padanya? Bahwa apapun yang terjadi Kyungsoo tidak akan terpengaruh. Kyungsoo tetap akan mencintai Jongin.

Kyungsoo kalut dengan lamunanya sehingga ia tidak tersadar bahwa sedari tadi Suho sedang memanggil manggilnya di telpon.

" _Kyungsoo? Hallo?"_

" _kau masih disana?"_

" _halooooo.."_

" _anak ini!"_

Tut..tut.. Panggilan diakhiripun Kyungsoo belum tersadar. Saat handphone nya bergetar tepat di telinganya, ia terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan handphone nya. "oh astaga…"

Ada sebuah kakao talk masuk dari Suho, Kyungsoo pun langsung membacanya.

' _Ya! Kenapa kau ini huh? Tiba tiba diam. Aku belum selesai bicara"_

' _Malam ini kau kembali lah ke dorm, kita akan mulai berlatih untuk konser nanti'_

' _see you.."_

Malam ini? Dorm? Latihan?

Oh tidak, saat ini hal yang paling diinginkan Kyungsoo adalah menghindar dari Jongin.

* * *

Pata member sudah berkumpul diruang latihan sejak sejam yang lalu, namun latihan juga belum dilaksanakan karena menunggu Jongin yang sejak tadi siang tidak ada didorm. Chanyeol sudah menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat, jadi ia hanya mengirim kan pesan bahwa mala mini mereka semua harus berlatih.

"Aku telah mengiriminya pesan dan sudah dibaca. Tapi ia tidak membalasnya.." Kata Chanyeol kepada Suho yang kini sudah terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Suho khawatir. "Kyungsoo…" Suho langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk disudut ruangan. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sangkut pautnya dengan mu?"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Suho. "aku pergi dulu.."

"kemana?"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Suho, ia tetap berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan.

"YA DO KYUNGSOO!" Teriak Suho frustasi.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kyungsoo pasti pergi mencari Jongin. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya. Percayalah padanya.." kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan pundak Suho.

"Bagaimana kalau latihan malam ini ditunda dulu? Member tidak lengkap, selain itu suasana nya juga sangat tidak mendukung hyung.." rengek Sehun kepada Suho.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja? Kalian belum makan kan? Aku lapar. Dan Jongdae yang akan meneraktir!" Seru Xiumin dengan senangnya.

"YA! DASAR KAU HAMSTER TENGIK!"

* * *

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dormnya. Hatinya menuntunnya untuk kembali ke dorm karena ia yakin Jongin tidak lari kemanapun kecuali di dorm, ditempat rahasia nya. Kyungsoo tau betul jika Jongin mempunyai masalah, ditempat itulah biasanya ia menyendiri. Menghabiskan waktunya mengurung diri hingga perasaannya membaik.

Biasanya Kyungsoo suka mengintip dari pintu dan memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, atau bahkan melihat Jongin yang sedang menangis. Namun tak ada sedikit pun niatnya untuk menghampiri Jongin. Karena Kyungsoo tau, Jongin pun butuh privasi.

Setelah memasukkan 6 digit password dipintu utama, Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju lantai ketiga. Umumnya semua member hanya mengetahui dilantai tiga hanya ada studio mini milik Chanyeol dan Lay, ruangan game tempat Baekhyun dan Sehun bermain dan gudang kecil disamping studio mini.

Namun tidak ada yang tau bahwa didalam gudang kecil tersebut terdapat lagi sebuah pintu yang memiliki ruangan cukup besar yang kosong. Jongin lah pertama kali yang menemukannya saat mencari Monggu yang berlari lari di lantai tiga. Dan mulai saat itu Jongin membersihkan dan mengisi ruangan kosong tersebut dengan property seadanya seperti sofa kecil yang empuk, karpet dan bantal berbulu serta meja sudut. Ia memasukkan semua barang tersebut saat malam hari dimana semua member telah lelap dialam mimpinya.

Tak terasa langkah Kyungsoo yang tergesa telah membawanya kedepan pintu ruang rahasia Jongin. Ia menatap ukiran kayu usang yang tergantung didepan pintunya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mulai memutar knop pintu dengan pelan.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah sesosok lelaki yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil menopak kepalanya diatas lututnya, pandangan matanya kosong dan keadaannya berantakan.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan dan duduk disamping Jongin. "Kau datang…" ucapnya lalu menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Apakah hal itu yang penting dibahas saat ini?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk membalas tatapan Jongin, "Yang penting saat ini adalah kau. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

Jongin membuang mukanya kesamping sambil tertawa miris." Haha.. Ada apa denganku memangnya? Aku baik baik saja dan—

Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin, ia menarik pelan tangan Jongin lalu menautkan jemari mereka."Dan berhentilah berpura pura seakan akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berhentilah menjadi kuat jika kau terluka, berhentilah—

"BERHENTILAH MENGKHAWATIRKANKU!" Bentak Jongin sambil menarik kasar tangannya.

"Jongin.."Panggil Kyungsoo lembut, ia menatap sedih Jongin yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan laki laki yang sudah menyakitimu, mengecewakanmu dan bahkan membuat mu menangis.." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Jongin, dengar… Aku—

"Berhentilah membuatku terlihat lebih brengsek dihadapanmu hyung. Jangan mencintaiku lagi. Karena aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya—

"Jongin apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo marah, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin.

"Hyung… pergilah.."

"BODOH DIAMLAH!"

Jongin merasakan lututnya bergetar, ia pun terduduk diatas karpet bulunya. "Hyung maafkan aku…" ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar, ia menatap nanar Jongin yang kini duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo pun berjalan pelan dihadapan Jongin. "sudah ku kata kan jika kau membutuhkan aku, kau bisa menelponku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya huh?" Kyungsoo berjongkok dihadapan Jongin. "Jongin… tidak kah kau ingin membaginya denganku?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang membengkak,"Bagaimana bisa? Hal itu akan menyakitimu hyung. Dan aku membenci diriku yang membuatmu menangis.."

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Jongin. "Apapun yang terjadi tidak akan mengubah apapun Jongin. aku tidak akan terpengaruh.."

"Hyung… Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap lembut pipi Jongin yang basah.

"Hyung percayalah apapun yang terjadi diluar sana, itu semua diluar kehendak ku. aku tidak bisa menolak dan aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Maafkan aku.."

"kau tidak bersalah Jongin, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf, karena keegoisanku. Aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu seutuhnya. Maafkan aku yang terlalu ikut campur dengan masalahmu. Kau tau, aku hanya ingin terlihat berguna dimatamu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi tempatmu berkeluh kesah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menanggung masalahmu sendiri.. kau bisa membaginya denganku.."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada dipipinya, "Sudah cukup selama ini aku merepotkanmu hyung. Aku ingin mengatasi masalahku sendiri. Aku ingin belajar bagaimana aku bisa bertahan menghadapi masalah ini, jika aku gagal bagaimana aku bisa melindungi mu?" kini kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, mata mereka menatap satu sama lainnya dengan hangat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka yang kuat.

"Kumohon hyung dengarkan baik baik apa yang akan ku katakana ini dan percayalah.."

"Apa itu?"

"I Love you. You're my one and only. Please believe with me no matter what will happen. Cause it's will naver change my love for you. Persetan dengan hal yang sudah dikonfirm media. Mereka tidak pernah tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Disini aku harus berpura pura mendiamkan mu, menjauhi mu bahkan mengubah sikapku. Mereka tidak pernah tau bahwa aku terluka harus melakukan itu semua. Mereka hanya melihat senyum diwajahku, tapi mereka tidak pernah tau tangis dihatiku.."

"Hyung.. hanya kau satu satunya. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" Jongin mengambur dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada bahu sebelah kiri Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh.. kemarin kan kau yang ingin aku pergi.."

Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu."Oh hyung kumohon maafkan aku, kemarin aku benar benar tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Kau masih marah?" tanya Jongin takut.

"bagaimana jika iya?"

"lantas bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak marah lagi?"

"Ehm... bagaimana dengan makan malam di restaurant china?"

"Ah.. rupanya kau ingin menyaingi berita itu ya?" goda Jongin sambil menyikut lengan Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah jika tidak mau…" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Namun saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi tangan Jongin langsung menarik lengannya dan memutar badannya.

CHU~

Jongin mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum lebar "Call!"

Kyungsoo hanya melongo saat dirinya sudah di tarik oleh Jongin mengeluari ruangan rahasia mereka. "kau.. kau tidak berniat pergi dengan kondisi berantakan seperti ini kan?"

"siapa peduli? Yang penting aku pergi bersama mu.."

"YA AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBAWA BERUANG BERANTAKAN DAN BAU YANG TIDAK MANDI BERHARI HARI SEPERTIMU!"

* * *

HALLO!

sebelumnya saya meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya untuk memposting cerita ini T^T percayalah saya seorang newbie yang baru belajar cara memposting ff disini huaaa ribet ye ternyata-_-

dan... walla... ini dia FF pertama yang dipost dalam project kita.

Saya mohon maaf jika ff ini kurang memuaskan kalian semua ya readers. maka dari itu saya harap kalian semua dengan senang hati mau memberikan komentar dan saran yang membangun demi peningkatan mutu dalam merangkai kata kata.

untuk FF selanjutnya yang akan diposting adalah "Cloud 9" ! yeay! di tunggu yeeu!

and last.. please gimme your comment. thankyou!

XOXO


End file.
